I'll try not to sing out of key
by TheGirlWhoBroughtTheBullets
Summary: Blair Shay is a strugling actress in 2009. One night after an awefulll day at work she wishes she could go back to the 60's, but what will happen when her wish comes true? I suck at summary's and titles too for that matter P Rated T for saftey.
1. Intro

INTRO

"CUT! SET CHANGE!"

Oh the joys of being a struggling actress.

Hey everyone. My name is Raylee Shay, I was born in 1990 in Liverpool and this is my story.


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

I never should have quit school. I had a nice comfy dorm room, food, care packages from my parents, money from my parents it was great! But nooo I had to drop out of school to try to become an actress. Now I'm living in a dumpy apartment, taking any job I can no matter how crappy it is and I'm not speaking to my parents.

After looking for an acting job for weeks, I finally found one. It was just a small part in a crappy low budge film, but it paid a bit, so I took it. Only after I agreed to the film did I found out the director was a total loony.

"RAYLEE!"

"Yes sir?"

"That was dreadful. Absolutely dreadful. Honestly! What do you think you are doing? You need to channel more emotion! It's a totally bland performance! Next time you screw it up your fired!"

My character was supposed to be making soup.

"Sorry sir."

"You should be! EVERYONE TAKE A 30 MINUET BREAK!"

Ugh! What a hateful man! Honestly! How do I put more emotion into making soup?! I was already skipping about the kitchen singing?! Ugh. I'm just going to lock myself away in my "Dressing room" (It's more of a closet actually) and watch a movie or something.

I went into my closet and switched the lamp on. I pulled out my lap top and went through my movies. I decided on Hard Days Night.

Oh the Beatles. I loved them so much. Their music, their humor, everything about them. I wished so much I could just go back to the 60's and stay there forever. I sat back and wished out loud to be able to go back in time. It was totally pointless though. I just sat their in my old chair and leaned back and closed my eyes.


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

DAMNIT! I thought as I woke up!

I looked at the clock and I had slept in by 15 minuets! That batty old director is going to eat me alive! I ran out of my "dressing room", but I didn't see anyone I recognized. There were tones of people all dressed like they were in a 60's movie. Ugh their must be another movie going on in this studio. I ended up getting stuck in a mob of these strangely dressed girls.

"Girls! On set in 5!"

A short man yelled at the girls. They al l giggled and squealed and ran into the dressing room. I was forced in too by the mob.

"Oh my goodness! I hope I can talk to John!"

"Ha! John." Another girl scoffed. " Paul is far more handsome."

They kept on arguing like this until the short man knocked on the door and came in.

"Alright girls! Lets go! Hey! You over there? Yes you come here cheeky baby" He gestured to me. I went over to him and he looked me over.

"I like you baby! You've got spunk! The boys are going to sing to you in this next scean! You lucky girl!" He saw the mortified look on my face and assured me that all I had to do was sit there and look like pretty. "That's shouldn't be a problem for you hun." He said and gave me a wink. I was thoroughly confused.

"Here, get into costume!" He threw a school girls uniform at me and told me he would wait out side to get me onstage.

"But wait!" I called, but he just told me to hurry. I decided to just go with the flow. I got changed and went out to meet the short man. He gave me another wink and led me on set. I had absolutely no idea what was going on and told him so.

"Come on cheeky baby! You're a woman in 1964! Strong and independent you are! This will be cake!" He said and pushed me on set and into a chair. "Now just look pretty darling! No need to be nervous at all! They won't bite."

"Wait 1964!? And who are the boys!"

"Haha! You've got a good sense of humor too baby! Lights! Boys enter! Four boys came in and picked up the instruments I hadn't noticed before.

"Action!"

"_It's been a hard days night! And I've working like a dog!" _ The boy singing turned around and gave me a mischievous grin. I swear then and there I almost passed out.


End file.
